


scared of the dark

by katries



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Matsuhana for like 5 seconds, Oikawa is scared of the dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6835666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katries/pseuds/katries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa is terrified of the dark and Iwaizumi is always there to help him sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	scared of the dark

**Author's Note:**

> hnngggg ok this is my first time writing an IwaOi fanfic please bear with me
> 
> — 
> 
> also this is just gonna be really short :D

"Iwa-chan."

Oikawa poked Iwaizumi who was sleeping soundly on his futon. They were at a training camp and mostly everyone was asleep. Well, they should be, it was almost 2am.

"Iwa-chaaaaan." Oikawa started to rapidly poke his back through the blanket. Iwaizumi shifted but didn't wake. Oikawa was getting restless. The curtains were closed, only the soft light of the moon illuminating behind it. Oikawa was getting fidgety, the thought of shadows moving in the dark made him slightly anxious.

" _Iwa-chan_." Oikawa called out to him again. This time, Iwaizumi turned his body to face the sleepless setter. He slowly opened his eyes and rubbed a hand against his face.

"What is it, Trashykawa?" Iwaizumi asked in a whisper, careful not to wake his other teammates.

"I can't sleep." Oikawa told him. Iwaizumi opened his eyes a little bit more, almost forgetting that his childhood friend was scared of the dark.

"Come here." Iwaizumi reached out to him, opening his blankets to let him in.

"What if someone sees us, Iwa-cha—"

"Just come here, Shittykawa." Oikawa started to push off his blankets and slipped into Iwaizumi's futon. "You better get to sleep soon. We need our setter in great condition."

"Aw, you care."

"Shut up you milk bread addict."

"So mean! Don't diss the milk bread, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa laughed softly as Iwaizumi just grunted in defeat as Iwaizumi covered themselves with the blanket.

The two faced each other as Iwaizumi put his arm on Oikawa's waist and pulled him closer and put his forehead near Oikawa's hair and closed his eyes. 

Oikawa started to become comfortable, wrapped around Iwaizumi's warmth, forgetting all about the intimidating darkness and letting himself succumb to sleep.

"Oikawa." Iwaizumi started. Oikawa hummed in response. "Sorry I forgot you couldn't sleep when it's dark."

"Are you turning soft on me, Iwa-chan?" 

"I will kick you off this futon, Shittykawa." Iwaizumi warned as he slipped his arm under Oikawa's neck and pulled him even closer. Oikawa smiled as he let his head rest on Iwaizumi's chest, his fears long forgotten. Oikawa put his arm over Iwaizumi's torso and hugged him close.

—

 

 

Giggles erupted as shutter sounds were heard. Oikawa gradually opened his eyes and slowly adjusted to the brightness of the room. The whole team was surrounding the rear end of the futon and some of them had their phones out.

" _Good morning_ , captain." Hanamaki teased as he captured maybe around 5 more pictures. Matsukawa was looking over Hanamaki's shoulder, a small smirk apparent on his lips.

Oikawa slowly pulled away a little bit and started to shake Iwaizumi awake. "Iwa-chan, wake up, they're blackmailing us."

Iwaizumi groaned as his limbs loosened around Oikawa and sat up. "Good morning." Iwaizumi rubbed his hands over his face then he glared at them. "You better start running ten laps and delete those photos."

"We'll run but we're not deleting these pictures." Hanamaki grinned as he scrolled through them. "Besides, it's not everyday you get to see the big bad Iwaizumi drool in his sleep and wrapped around a certain setter." Hanamaki smirked. 

"Makki! It's not like you and Mattsun don't cuddle during the night!" Oikawa started to whine. Matsukawa just stood there and flashed a peace sign with his ever loving poker face. Hanamaki just shrugged.

Iwaizumi started to feel his eye twitch. "Ooh, you guys better start running those ten laps. Iwa-chan is getting mad." Some of their team mates widened their eyes and started sprinting out of the room. Poor Kindaichi tripped over a stray sock. 

Hanamaki and Matsukawa walked away with shit eating grins on their faces as Hanamaki shut his phone off. Oikawa started to laugh to himself.

"What's so funny, Trashykawa?"

"You were so cute when you slept, Iwa-chan." Iwaizumi wanted to bang his head on a wall. "Not to mention you _drooled_ on my _hair_." Oikawa stood up and grabbed his phone. "I have pictures too." And with that, Oikawa walked out of the room, leaving Iwaizumi dumbfounded and his eye slightly twitching.

"You better start running for your life if you treasure it, you damn alien!"

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh okay it's done! tell me if there's some areas i should polish over :-)
> 
> also follow me on twitter if you want to! @keijiiakaashi


End file.
